


Whispered Pleas

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biggest change in their relationship wasn't the kissing, it wasn’t the sex. It wasn't the wedding rings, it wasn’t the changes to their uniforms. It wasn't the change in their team rosters, or their team names. It wasn't even a change of location. It wasn't the years that went by, it wasn’t the number of fights they went through. It wasn't their mistakes. It wasn’t they way they looked at each other and it wasn't the way they spoke. It was this simple statement, fact-</p>
<p>Kon died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered Pleas

The loud crash of a beaker shattering against the wall echoed in the small space only to be swallowed by the heavy silence that followed. Eyes clenched tight to try and fight back the overwhelming emotions that pushed against his eyes, against his throat, pushing, pushing to get out. An invisible weight kept bearing down on him, and he didn’t know how long he could continue supporting it.

Pale hands fisted against his eyes, teeth clenched to try and support the dam that was already cracking, but that didn’t stop the sob from escaping his lips.

So much had changed over the last eight years. Memories of good times, of bad times, of their fights and their victories. Of Kon’s smile and the whip of anger in Kon’s voice whenever they got into an argument. Something that was actually more frequent than one might think. But Tim loved every minute. Every single second that he shared with Kon. Even if one of them was sleeping on the couch, there was still a sense of Kon’s presence.

But Today, now, that presence was gone.

The pain tore from his chest, making it hard to breathe. And before he knew it he was in motion. Glasses shattering, the sick sound of flesh battling stone and losing. But the physical pain in his hands was nothing, _nothing_ compared to the pain that pulsed from his chest in time with his heart beat.

A blatant sign that he was live. That he still lived.

It was an insult. A slap to the face really. He had been the weak one. He was the one who was human, who was fragile. Yet Fate decided to take the one who was invisible. Who only had one weakness. The one who had so much to give, whose heart was bigger than even that of Superman. And just like that, he was gone.

Superboy, Conner Kent, was dead.

Tim’s legs buckled beneath the sheer weight of the thought, curling up into a ball against the wall, wanting nothing more than for the pain to end. He wanted Kon to come back.

He wanted to see the smile, to hear the laugh. He wanted to hear Kon yell at him because he knew Tim was lying. He wanted to feel the strong arms around him, hands that were able to crush steel like paper, but were so gentle when touching his skin. He wanted to look into the crystal blue eyes and lose himself in their depths. He wanted to see the love and adoration that he often found there.

He wanted too much. But he needed it. Craved it more than he craved air. He couldn’t function with the thought of Kon rotting away six feet beneath the ground in the site that was reserved for fallen heroes. No matter what Bruce said, he would never get over this. Bruce never understood just how close, just how much Conner meant to him. No one did.

“Please….” He didn’t even realize he was speaking as t he sobs tore through his lips. With the hum of the cloning tech around him, the words were barely audible.

“Please come back…”


End file.
